


Plastic Masks

by Akan0_P, Mango_Smoothie



Category: Detroit: Become Human
Genre: Gay, M/M, Rk1k is a theater kid, Romance, Slow Burn, Trash Ship, allen is gay for him, and a fashionista, and an art nerd, ill tag characters as they appear, might change rk1000’s name, tall!rk1k, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akan0_P/pseuds/Akan0_P, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mango_Smoothie/pseuds/Mango_Smoothie
Summary: The Captain had heard the stories and even met the plastic prick that “infiltrated” the DPD. It wasn’t until he got one of his own did his outlook on certain things change.





	Plastic Masks

**Author's Note:**

> An AU about two very underrated characters. One being complete fanon, and the other, not so much. This is the story of the fanon Android Rk1K or “Owen”. Me and my friend just discussed headcanons and decided to write this. We’re differenting from the fandom’s portrayal of Owen though cause we don’t like it. Please keep in mind that none of this is canon nor do we claim it to be. Thank you.

“His name is Oleg.”

“What?”

“Oleg.”

“Oh no, absolutely fucking not. I’m not walking around with some giant-ass robot and introducing ‘em as that ‘Oleg’ bullshit.”

Kamski chuckled and waved the Captain off, “Alright then—Rk1K re-register your name.” The Captain ponders for a minute.

“Owen...Charles...Owen-Charles,” he says, looking the pale-faced android square in the eyes.

“Greetings, Captain Allen. My name is Owen-Charles.”

Captain Allen stood there stunned, turning to Kamski before he spoke,

“Why’d you give him such an intimidating face, and then go on and give him such a… goofy voice?” 

Kamski smirks over his shoulder.

“Aesthetics.”

——————————

The newly-named Owen followed Captain Allen out of the Cyberlife HQ, trailing closely behind him like a desperate puppy. Soon, they reached Allen’s car, in which Owen has just the slightest bit of trouble trying to fit his massive stature into the small vehicle, but they managed. After a few quick seconds of observational silence, the android turns to Allen.

“You have quite the nice car, Mr. Allen, the ratio of silver to carbon-fiber is very pleasing.”

“Ratio? Silver to carbon—“ he sighs, “What are you talking about?” The captain finishes before starting up the car. 

As he begins to drive away, Allen starts,

“And just Captain is fine.” 

A few short minutes of a comfortable silence pass after that.

Owen’s LED flickered yellow for a hot second then switched back to a bright, calm blue,

“Alright then, Captain. Well, I was speaking about—my it will have to wait, it seems that we are here.”

The Captain reverted his gawking face to the road and realized he missed the only turn into the station.

“Shit!”

——————————

After some rampant cursing and one awkward U-turn later, the pair finally reach the giant glass doors of the FBI Municipal building. 

Owen very happily walks through the front doors without having to duck and scans the environment around him once inside.

The air is filled with the smell of still lingering coffee, a seemingly residual scent from the early morning, around twenty empty desks, and a large office in the back, maybe Captain Allen’s? Scanning the area, he confirmed that the office was indeed the captain’s. Interesting. 

“Captain, where are the other officers?”

“Owen, it’s past eleven o’clock at night. Everybody has gone home.” Allen answered.

“Right, my apologies.”

The duo walk a little further into the office turning down several corridors until they reach a set of haughty oak doors which stand out like a sore thumb in the pristine and sharp building.

Owen scans the doors, then Captain Allen. Allen turns to him, arching his head upward to support Owen’s massive height.

“I’m going to introduce you to General Phillips, the boss around here. Well not really going to and more like I’m required to,” he says with a sarcastic kind of mirth in his tone.

Owen nods, “May you provide me with some insight as to how I should act around this General Phillips?”

“Act?”

“Yes, it is a special feature in my updated programming. As an upgraded negotiator, my programming endowed me with the ability to enact many different emotions and personalities in order to lure the enemy into a false sense of security,” Owen topped his comment with a smile.

Allen stood there, dumbfounded, “Well, you shouldn’t say anything about that, for starters. The only thing I suggest is to not look so,” He looks Owen up and down, “Intimidating.”

The Captain leaned in closer and began to continue quietly, but with a noticeable edge to his voice, “The man just lost his brother and almost his niece to a deranged deviant,” Allen seemed to spit out those last words. “At least that RK800 was able to save the girl...”

“The RK800?” pressed Owen. 

Captain Allen huffed,“Forget I said anything,” and pushed open the grand oak doors.

Behind the heavy doors sat a slumped over pile of clothes with a sad-looking human in them. 

“Allen,” General Phillips’ gaze turned harshly towards Owen, “and you picked up your little plastic boy-toy as well.” Allen chuckles with a heavy smirk.

“Right, well, I’d rather get this done quickly, General, because I’m tired as hell—“

“I’m very sorry for your loss, General Phillips,” the android lamented rather dramatically, “I mustn’t know the pain of losing a loved one, but I’m sure it must be—“

“Owen!—don’t—”

“Owen? But the file reads that his name is Oleg, assuming I’m reading it correctly,” General Phillips pushed up his cracked glasses hastily. 

“I changed it. I’m not calling him by that weird, Russian sounding shit. His name is Owen, Owen Charles,” Allen asserted. 

“And that’s any better?” Philips’ replied smugly, a rare, genuine smile on his face 

“Shut up! It was the best thing I could think of!” Allen loudy said.

General Phillips’ gruff voice let out a hefty sigh as he rubbed his temple, his smile gone. Looking up, he addressed the plastic fashionista.

“Owen is your name, right?”

“You are correct, that is my name,” he nodded quickly.

“Alright, well, starting tomorrow, you’re on the job. We detained a suspect, and we want you to interrogate him. No human has been able to get a word out of him, but no one’s saying you can’t. Now get out.” Phillips says and dismisses them with a wave of his hand. 

The two walk out of the office without a word.

—————————

Captain Allen, twirling his keys around his finger, walks toward the automatic doors, but that trademark, fluttery voice stops him.

“I seem to be in quite the debacle, Captain.”

Allen turned around exasperatedly, heaving a sigh, “What’s wrong now?”

“I don’t know where I am to standby until dawn, and I must do so in order to perform to the best of my abilities tomorrow.”

A few seconds of silence filled the air, Allen mulled over the options in his head: take the plastic prick or leave him at the station. As viable as the latter option sounded, the General would probably kill him if he left an android there all night. Besides, none of his coworkers knew about Owen yet. Allen sighed for the third time that evening.

“Get in the car, you’re coming home with me.”

Unbeknownst to Captain Allen, Owen smiled softly at Allen’s retreating back, and trailed through the transparent automatic doors right behind Allen.


End file.
